ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Desiree
'' Desiree (born November 13, 1989), is a french/canadian born print and spokes model, Actress, and a wrestling valet, but not an active valet at the moment. She is of costa rican, irish, and swedish decent. Her real name is being witheld, since she has just developed from a minor. She resides in West Hollywood, and is rumored to be training to become a full-time wrestler, but outside of that, she is loved for her sultry but sexy french accent, and is most known for her numerous small-time appearances in independent horror films such as Die you Zombie Bastards! , The Butchers girl, Lost and Found, among many others. '' ''History'' not too much is known of this exotic young blonde, seeing as though she would not like her real name to be revealed. However, she has worked with many photographers and makeup artists, and they all have stated that she is quite easy to get along with, seeing as she is not the talkative type. She's reported to always smile, and has never given any of the backstage persona a hard time. Being so young, Desiree is in and out of the modeling scene, probably having to do with her part-time schooling. In middle 2008, Desiree worked with well known photographers, who's comments towards the young beauty were nothing different from the others Desiree had worked with. One photographer mentioned that he saw something in Desiree that he hadn't seen before, and it really made him want to work with her more. He stated something in Desiree was going to come out soon enough, weather it be to the good or better of her career. Whilst taking another break from modeling, Desiree was approached with an offer she simply couldn't turn down. An amateur film producer gave her the chance to have minor roles in a few of his films. Desiree talked it over with her manager, and she accepted. The films grossed a decent amount of money, which Desiree profited from. From this point on, she got more minor rolls in three other films, being Future of Fright, The High school Massacre, and her newest being Don't go into the Water, which is set to film in 2009. In of these films, she is either a vulnerable young teen, or a bitchy, egotistical girl, who ends up victim in thee end. This was probably Desiree's most notable accomplishments, which she gained quick and rather easy fame. While being in her mild-limelight, Desiree was offered a front-page cover-shot, on the Canadian teen magazine, Faze. But declined, because with her type of modeling and acting, she didn't want young teenage girls looking at her like a hero, when she went semi-nude in a film a little over a month ago. She was applauded for that, even though some just saw it as her trying to seem like some innocent girl, which she wasn't. On her Nineteenth birthday, Desiree moved from her small home in Nova Scotia, to well-sized penthouse in Orange County, California. It took a little to get used to, But she has stated in many magazines that the people are very nice their, and that the girls are much like her. Desiree was later offered a spread in the Canadian Cuties Edition of the Plaboy Magazine. She accepted, and was told that the spread was set to appear on shelves sometime in the Summer of 2009. This excited her, because she knew that her fame would grow out of her home in Canada, and more into the states, seeing that was where she was probably going to do all of her print modeling now. While living in the high end district of Southern California, Desiree has became a local celebrity, and admitted shopaholic. Desiree had always loved her material things, but never as much as she did when she moved from Canada. And with the cost of living being so high in California, Desiree's modeling career was going down slowly. So she knew that she would have to get a second job. Not as something like waiting tables at a local restaurant, but something a bit more glammed up. She thought and thought, and decided to send in videos to reality TV shows, such as Rock of Love:Bus, but notified her that she was too known of a face to compete with the other girls. This was a let down, but one day Desiree saw an add, needing sexy young females, to join DTwrestling, an all female, bikini and/or topless wrestling promotion. She thought about it, and even talked about with her manager, and they both saw it as something she should do. But, this, along with her Playboy appearance, was to both of her parents' disapproval. They were fine with the movies, but they thought of topless wrestling degrading, and just plain atrocious. Desiree was no longer some little girl who paid attention to things mommy and daddy told her, so she disregarded their concerns, and joined anyway. The trainers, however, told Desiree that she would need to go through extensive training before she could get out their with the big girls. They taught her how to protect her breast if ever attacked in a certain manner, and how to dish out the maneuvers also. While in training, Desiree also acted as the ring announcer for the company, which she had to prepare for, and in the words of famous pornographic artist and fellow DT diva, Tylene Buck, ' look as slutty as possible ' . So that was what she did. She adopted a new look, where her hair was slightly messy but under control, and a slick tan, which attracted more men than ever. While still circulating through the modeling world, Desiree still continued to train. While being in training for about three months, she could have been a contracted diva, but she didn't just want to another girl, she wanted to be the best. She continued to train till December 2008, when DT was closed, due to low income and horrible publicity. With that, Desiree went back to modeling. She did print and minor runway for local photographers and boutiques. When she moved from Orange County to Hollywood, she received major changes. She straightened her hair, and received a collagen injection, along with breast implants. This blew up in the tabloids, but she paid them no mind. She wasn't going to hide the fact that she would do anything to fit the Hollywood image. ''Canadian Wrestling Entertainment'' Desiree's first company that she would actually have on-screen appearances in would be a company back in Canada, named CWE. Desiree was contacted, saying the company heard of her wanting something to do in the wrestling profession, but knew about her inexperience. She was then signed as a valet, but quit due to her not liking the atmosphere of the promotion . ''WWE:EFED'' With her leave from the Canadian Circuit, Desiree' moved back to California, but now had saved up enough money to move to West Hollywood. From their, she had signed with a major promotion, WWE:EFED, and is the official kayfabe makeup artist to FCW diva in training Asia Starr ''Personal Life'' Desiree is close friends with Hollywood socialite Paris Hilton, and internet celebrity Tila Tequila. Desiree was supposed to be featured in the 'stripper friends' video before Emilia Casipian, but that was around the same time where Desiree was filming for The Butchers girl. She has admitted for having a strong liking for bad boys, and has a celebrity crush on Hollywood Actor, Orlando Bloom. Desiree has also stated that she is borderline bisexual. Desiree' made tabloid headlines with her recent plastic surgery, and was criticized for it also. She admitted to the surgery, but also stated she doesn't regret it at all. She says that it's her body, and what she does with it is none of the media's business. Filmography *''Die you Zombie Bastards!'' (2007) - Alexa *''The Butchers Girl'' (2007) - Mary Jane Quarters *''Lost and Found'' (2008) - Elsa *''The High school Massacre'' (2008) - Julie Phelps *''Future of Fright'' (2008) - Marrissa *''Don't go into the Water'' (2009) - Ariel Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers